


Strip Twister

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Games, Twister - Freeform, strip twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: OC and Tom play some strip twister





	

“That’s it. I’m officially dying.” I groaned, collapsed on the carpet.

“You’re not dying” Tom said, quick to remind me that I was in no real danger “the internet is just down for tonight. I told you, they’re sending someone first thing tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is so far away though” I complained bitterly, looking up at Tom who was standing above my crumbled form “I don’t think I’ll make it! Tell mother I love her.” I said theatrically before closing my eyes and pressing the back of my hand to my forehead like some sort of distraught Southern Belle.

“You are ridiculous” Tom stated and I opened my eyes again to frown at him. His hands rested on his hips as he looked down on me “come on, get up.”

“And go where?” I countered “there’s nothing to do.”

Tom quirked an eyebrow with a smug smile on his lips “I know a game we can play” he said in a sing song voice.

“Tom, I’m not playing Monopoly again. You know what the doctor says it does to my heart rate.”

“It’s not Monopoly, I promise.”

I sigh and give in “okay, let’s see it Hiddleston.” He grins and runs off to get the game while I manage to pull myself up to sit on the brown leather sofa. I looked over sadly at the broken router, its lights no longer winking at me like it used to. I had no idea what had happened to it, it had just given up half way through a funny cat video and next thing you know I interrupted Tom just as he was finishing up reading a script to break the news of the loss of our internet router. I then proceeded to hound him into calling someone to fix it and he caved, dialling the number and spending thirty minutes on the phone to try and explain the mysterious death. The man on the other side of the line suggested a number of reasons behind the lack of internet connection but also offered to send someone to look at it just in case it was something less severe. In the mean time, there was no internet.

Tom returned triumphantly carrying a dusty white box that probably hadn’t seen the light of day since we moved into our home, half a year ago. He set the box down on my lap and looked at me for a reaction.

“Twister?” I said, reading the red lettering “are you being real Tom?”

“Oh come on, darling” Tom pleaded “it’ll be buckets of fun, look at the kids on the box” he pointed out the smiley cartoon children on the box.

“Yes, exactly, ‘kids’ Tom; aren’t we too old to play this?”

Tom placed a hand on his heart as if mortally wounded “too old? Darling, you’re hardly a day over ninety three.”

It earned him a hell of a slap on the arm “shut up, you’re the one who’ll bust a hip or something.”

“Willing to wager on that, sweetheart?”

“Oh, you’re on, Hiddleston!” I said, taking the lid off the box to reveal the plastic sheet with coloured dots and the spinner (all of which had seen better days). We set up our match, spreading the mat over the floor and moving any furniture that threatened to disturb our fight to the death.

“I wish we had paint” I said glumly.

“What?”

“Haven’t you seen those kids who squeeze paint the colour of the dots onto the mat? It’s called Messy Twister or something.”

“We can still spice up the game” Tom said and I knew it was a mistake to mention the need to enhance the party game by the sudden glint in his eyes “if you fall you have to take off an item of clothing.”

“What happens if you lose all your clothes?”

Tom grins wolfishly “winner gets to decide.” I was determined to not lose; already listing the potential things I could get Tom to do for me and I had no doubt he was having similar thoughts. Tom let me spin first.

Left foot blue

“Easy” I said confidently “your go.”

Right foot red

“Done” Tom said with a smug smile “your turn.”

Right hand yellow

“Damn it” I muttered, lowering myself down to look up at a way too happy Tom who always seemed to enjoy being on top in all senses of the word.

“I can’t wait until you lose” Tom said and I stuck my tongue out at him in response.

Left foot green

Tom placed his foot on the other side of my body, towering over me now.

Left hand blue

My arms ached as the supported my body but I couldn’t give in. Not now.

Right hand red

Tom had somehow caged me in and was now was in an all too familiar position above me.

Right foot yellow

My limbs begged me to give up at this point and I absentmindedly remembered the lack of exercise in my life and how much I needed to sort that out.

Left hand yellow

Tom’s turn meant that he was infinitely closer to my body, caging mine in with his. He was so close that I could feel the short puffs of his hot breath on my bottom lip. It was rare for me to see Tom so up close, mostly because he favoured positions where he was behind, pulling my hair, watching my back arch. The memories play themselves in my mind and I have to bite said bottom lip to stop any audible sounds escaping my mouth. I distract myself with the sight of his stubble and the curve of his cheekbones but they offer no solace and neither do his thin lips. I used to tease him for his barely there, constantly chapped lips but somehow he’d manage to shut me up by pressing them against my own, a little like he was doing right now. His kiss had caught me off guard and I succumbed to the force of it, lowering myself down to the plastic mat. I made a quick mental note to chastise Tom for picking a Twister mat, of all places, to have sex with me but he pulled away just before I could lose myself in his embrace.

“I got you!” He grinned gleefully and I groaned, realising my mistake. He had tricked me. He had actually gone and Loki’d me.

“That’s not fair” I whined “I was distracted!”

“I never said there were any rules, did I?” He eyes the faded, cotton t-shirt I’m wearing “take it off” he commands, leaning back to allow me some space to strip. I huffed in response but obediently take off the first item of clothing, leaving me in a pair of lilac sleep shorts and my unremarkably, plain black bra. I curse myself for picking the t-shirt bra, had I picked the pale blue, half cup bra that Tom, himself, had bought me for my birthday last year, I’d have won as soon as my shirt came off.

“Round two?” I asked, pushing the spinner towards him to let him start. His eyes snap up and he gives me his best shit eating grin as if to let me know that he’s already won the game. The Gods were on my side, as I found myself with both hands on coloured spots and Tom’s feet on the coloured spots in front of me. I giggle and Tom cocks an eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing” I laughed again.

“Tell me”… Like putty in my hand.

“This position” I smiled “it’s a little reminiscent of a few nights ago” I look at him up through my lashes “remember?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed and I knew his mind must be replaying the memory of me on my knees, taking him in my mouth. I was consciously trying to get better at giving head and judging by the grip on my hair and the groans he emitted, I was confident that I was improving.

“We should do that again” I suggested and I hold his gaze “practise makes perfect.”

An audible groan passes through Tom’s lips “you’re already perfect at it.”

“No” I pressed “I want to take all of you in my mouth but my gag reflex is awful and you’re so big” I said, stroking his ego to give me an edge “and I do have this fantasy I’ve wanted to try out with you…” I trail off and take delight in how captivated he is.

“A fantasy?” He repeated and I nod, biting my lip.

“Uh huh” I look down to feign shyness “I don’t know if I should tell you though…”

“No, no, tell me” he insisted.

“I…I don’t want to say it out loud” I admit “it’s a little… dirty.”

“Tell me” he reiterated “Please.”

“Come here” I lick my lips quickly, as if nervous “it’ll be easier to whisper it in your ear.” He lowers himself down and I lean forward so that my lips brush the outer shell of his ear “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

He breathes in sharply “y-you do?” He moves closer to me so that his forehead is nearly touching mine. Our eyes shut.

“You have no idea how much I do” I whispered “oh, and Tom?” I open my eyes and the flutter of my lashes prompts him to open his “I got you.”

“You what?”

“I. Got. You.” I emphasise each word and grin triumphantly “I got you! I got you! I got you!”

“Damn it” he muttered, his face flooded with red as he takes off his own shirt “I didn’t know you were so good at lying.”

“Who said I was lying?” I asked innocently “I just happened to divulge a secret to gain the upper hand.” My eyes followed the ‘V’ of his hips before meeting his gaze and holding it. “My go?”

The next few rounds were tense; charged with some sort of energy that only increases as we lose our clothes. It gets to the point where Tom had lost his jeans and my body had collapsed on top of his from my lack of stamina.

“Pity” Tom smirks “I like these” his fingers tug at the hem of the pyjama shorts and watched as I stood up and pulled the material down properly, tossing them onto the pile of clothing we’ve shed. Tom (not so subtly) allows his tongue dart out to wet his lips and he offers me a grin.

“I do love cupcakes” he commented, laughing lightly, much to my embarrassment.

“I thought they were cute” I defended, quickly reminding myself to stop buying quirky, patterned underwear. I could have bought floral ones or lacy ones or silky ones but no, I had to buy the ones with tiny cakes on them.

“I think they’re cute too” Tom said, patting the space next to him for me to occupy. I complied, sitting down next to him, although one part of my brain suggested I sit on him instead.

“Tom, do we have to keep playing?” I asked, letting my fingers trace down his abdominal muscles. Even though my touch is light, I can still feel his body squirm ever so slightly.

“Why?”

“Well, I can think of an activity which is much more fun” I said suggestively, moving my body against his as I slowly made my way on top of him.

“Oh, yeah?” He raises an eyebrow as I straddle him but he’s quickly distracted by me moving his hands onto my own body.

“What do you say to another game? It’s quite similar to Twister actually.”

“How so?”

“It involves flexibility and stamina, not to mention you have to be sure to find the right spot.” I move my hips to demonstrate; already feeling his erection straining against the material of his black boxers “I think you’ll enjoy it.”


End file.
